The Happy Song
by Tsubaki's Apprentice
Summary: Naruto is concerned about Sasuke's bad mood since he's come back and so he's decided to find a way to him cheer up. Inspired by Liam Lynch


I'm suppose to be doing homework right now.but this has been sitting on my computer for a while and so I wanted to post it. It's really funny, especially when you go onto youtube and listen to the **Happy Song **while you read it. I bet you can even find and AMV with Sasuke singing it if you look. It's part of what inspired me...besides my horribly disturbing at times, imagination.

* * *

**The Happy Song**

It was a normal day like any other in Konoha, as surprisingly as it seemed. You propbably couldn't tell that it had been thrusted onto it ears...especially when a certain missing-nin returned with the head of a certain snake like traitor pedophile in tow. Many wanted this certain someone to at least be put in jail even for a little bit, but the fact was, he was heir to the most prestigious clan in all of Konoha. And therefore his sentence should be lessened. So it was decided that he would not be able to leave the village for at least a half of the year **(on good behavior)**, and he also had to at least one ANBU guard around him at all times.

More often then not, it was the one and only orange clad, ramen worshiping, newly promoted to ANBU, Naruto Uzumkai. But then he bugged Tsunade enough about lessening the 6 months and so **(fortunately for Sasuke)** she got her revenge by alternating the ANBU watching over Sasuke between him and the others.

"Hey Sasuke! It's been forever since we've seen each other! I've been trying to get a hold of you for days" the blonde said appearing from on top of a roof, and running up to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and slowed down his speed, but did not stop walking.

"I know. Hence the reason why I've been_ avoiding_ you"

"Bastard! Oh well, it's a good thing it my shift now, because we need to talk and now you can't run away from me" he growled before grinning widely.

"About what?" he asked in a bored and defeated tone.

"Well you always seem so...down. So been thinking and I might know a new jutsu that will to make you perk up a little"

"Oh? And which is that?" he asked dryly.

"It's the patented _'Uzumaki, Happy Song Justu'_! Try it. All you have to do is make up a happy song to do it. Like this..." Naruto said beaming. Then he took a deep breath before beginning to sing.

_I am really special cuz there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy_

_other people are jealous of me_

_When I'm sad and lonely_

_I like to sing this song_

_It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long_

_oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy _

_I can barely breath_

_Puppy dogs, sugar, frogs, kittens, baby teeth_

_watch out all you mothers_

_I'm happy, it's hardcore_

_Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore heh, heh, heh _

_I'm so happy I'm sugar coated me_

_Happy good, anger bad,_

_that my philosphy_

"Okay. Now you try it, teme"

"This is stupid. I'm **not **doing it"

"And I thought Uchihas could do anything. I bet you can't even make up a happy song. You're pathetic. "

Hn. Fine dobe. I'll show you" he said rolling his eyes.

_**I am really special cuz there's only one of me**_

_**Look at my smile I'm so damn happy**_

_**other people are jealous of me**_

_**these are my love handles**_

_**and this is my spout**_

_**but if you tip me over then**_

_**mama said knock you out**_

_**I am special,**_

_**I am happy, **_

_**I am gonna heave**_

_**welcome to my happy world**_

_**now get your shit and leave**_

_**I am happy**_

_**I am good...**_

"I'm...I'm out of here! **Screw you!**" he said getting angry at the snickers escaping Naruto. He stormed off when Naruto wouldn't stop laughing.

* * *

**Tsubaki:** Aww poor Sasuke can't make up a happy song

**Sasuke:** Shut...up... _:growls:_

**Naruto:** It's okay Sasuke, I like you emo-y

**Akio:** Yeah! When you're emo-y, you're too much of a baby to fight with him about being seme

**Naruto:** I told you not to tell anyone! _:screamed:_

**Akio:** Sorry. I don't know what came over me _:lies:_

**Akio and Naruto:** Ahh! _:both run away from Sasuke and his Chidori:_

**Tsubaki:** Okay...well...please review! _:grabs popcorn and watches Sasuke chase them:_


End file.
